bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction of the Captains: Dyan and Shiro
Note: Dyan and Shiro's Captain-level promotions have yet to be acknowledged by their articles, so it may be confusing to see them having attained such high ranks again. Jockeying for old positions "Ugh..." Dyan sighed, sitting back at his deck, looking at the pile of paperwork he had finished. Then he took a look at the pile of paperwork he had yet to do. If God existed, he was a cruel one. He reached for another document, and placed a marking on it before putting it into the finished pile. Before he could reach for another, he felt a familiar spiritual pressure at the door to the office of the 11th Divsion Barracks. Shiro kicked down Dyan's door. "Hey Captain meeting in 5 minutes!" He said busting in with a careless attitutde. "Now quit whining and put on your Haori!" Dyan groaned, before getting out of his chair and slipping into his haori and placing Zangetsu on his back, the bandages wrapping around it. "A Captain's meeting, now?" He said, walking over to the door. He moved it to the side. "You're paying for that." Shiro kicked Dyan's door and put his arms behind his head in a relaxed form. "Yeah yeah... The Head Captain wants to introduce us to the other Captains... so im guessing its important." "You think they would have done that when they promoted us." Dyan sighed, visibly annoyed. "And seriously, this door costs more kan than your hairdo." Shiro looked at Dyan and grabbed his hoody and pulled it down to cover Dyan's face. "Like I said before, Quit whining." he said as he gritted his teeth. He headed out of the office and started to walk to the 1st Division Barracks. Dyan removed the hood, and decided to refrain from thoughts about how he could strangle Shiro. "So, did you ever choose a Lieutenant yet?" Shiro shook his head. "Nope not really.. there wasn't really any cute girls to choose from.." He answered as he kept walking. "What about that human plus, Kayla I think her name was?" Dyan pried, curious now. "I know she followed you here. I could have sworn you two were an item or something." "Dyan . . . we were acouple hundred years ago.... she is here, not to mention it probably unlikely that she fell into the river with the time travel hole.. It's probably closed by now. We are stuck in the past." Dyan placed a hand to his head. "Time traveling is just one of life's excuses to give me a headache. It's messing with my memories here." Shiro laughed as they were arriving to the meeting. "Now...we should be quiet." Standing at the far end of the room was the then Head Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Dyan noticed he was as serious as he ever remembered him. "This meeting has been called today to instate Shiro Morimoto and Dyan Arashi Captain-level members of the Gotei 13!" His voice was loud and carried with the official tone it always had. Dyan couldn't help but feel nervous. Last time he'd been in the Soul Society, he'd attacked the Central 46. But that was in a different timeline, the purpose of his and Shiro's little excursion now was to change the past. He hoped it would affect the future in more ways than one. "Dyan Arashi! Shiro Morimoto! Step forward!" Shiro walked out and looked at al the captains and the head captains. "Shiro Morimoto, of the Morimoto Clan, captain of the 8th Division." he said introducing himself to everyone. "Dyan Arashi, Captain of the 11th Division." Dyan stepped up as well. He took the scene in. It was different from in his time. The Captains here were younger. Shunsui and Ukitake and Unohana hadn't changed at all. But the Gotei 13 was still new and positions needed to be filled. "You have shown us your worth, both of you!" Yamamoto continued to speak. "I trust you will perform your duties admirably."